


Кислород/Oxygen

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз - исследователь космоса. Эрик - пришелец-русал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кислород/Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170151) by [thacmis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis). 



Русалка - Русал? Русалопришелец? – вертелась мысль в голове Чарльза, пока они плыли сквозь атмосферу, и сильная рука уверенно придерживала его за талию.

Зрелище было прекрасным: все вокруг из-за розоватого солнечного света и тяжелых облаков азота казалось таким мягким и нереальным. Луны и планеты поблизости Блумсбери были сейчас настолько близко, что можно было с легкостью рассмотреть кратеры на их поверхности. Белые пузыри какого-то неизвестного вещества мерцали рядом с ними словно застенчивые, но любопытные дети. Это было просто на грани фантастики, и несколько лет назад Чарльз был бы нереально счастлив увидеть все эту красоту, но теперь…

Теперь он видел перед собой лишь глаза Эрика – его прекрасного и сильного пришельца, который дышал азотом и углекислым газом, и для которого кислород был смертелен.

Пришельца, которого ему предстояло покинуть через месяц.

Чарльз сильнее сжал пальцами плечо Эрика, попытавшись сглотнуть комок в горле. Он _не позволит_ эмоциям испортить этот прекрасный момент, подаренный ему Эриком.

Эрик остановился довольно-таки высоко над поверхностью Блумсбери, откуда лишь размыто была видна фиолетовая дымка над планетой. Он повернул голову к Чарльзу и широко улыбнулся, его щеки от волнения порозовели. Чарльз уже привык различать нотки радости в странном языке пришельца, например сейчас, когда он вновь заговорил своим низким голосом. Свободной же рукой Эрик указал в сторону, где сверкали вспышки оранжевого, желтого, розового и фиолетового – северное сияние на его планете.

\- Это красиво, - выдохнул Чарльз. – Ох, Эрик, спасибо.

Эрик понял. Он улыбнулся и потерся щекой о шлем Чарльза.

На языке существа это был жест благодарности. Чарльз видел, как Эрик обменивался подобным жестом с сородичами у себя дома, куда приводил его Эрик. Казалось, что их язык был основан скорее не на звуках, а на жестах: например, движения их плавников, изменение наклона тела во время плавания или же прикосновения к собеседнику.

Когда Эрик впервые заговорил с Чарльзом, несколько месяцев спустя после их встречи, Чарльз был несколько сбит с толку, поскольку, судя по нежности и осторожности прикосновений Эрика, тот полагал, что скафандр, это его _кожа._ И это не беспокоило Чарльза, до этого момента.

Это было невыносимо. Чарльз всхлипнул и тихонько заплакал.

Эрик тут же издал в ответ звуки, похожие на всхлип, и уставился на него своими умоляющими черными глазами, в радужке которых были светлые точки, которые смотрелись словно мириады звезд на темном небе. Положив руки на талию Чарльза, он крепко прижал его к себе.

\- Я не хочу покидать тебя, - не сдержался Чарльз, понимая, что Эрик его не слышит. – Но должен. Я так этого не хочу… Ох, Эрик, я желал бы остаться с тобой, чтобы мы могли быть вместе _навсегда!_ Ты думаешь – ты думаешь, что этот _скафандр_ – _часть_ меня… нет! Эрик, нет – этот дурацкий шлем, не мое лицо, и не моя кожа. Я не могу тебя почувствовать, в то время как ты считаешь иначе. Мы не можем даже нормально общаться! Я здесь, внутри, а ты не можешь дотронуться до меня. Но самом деле ты никогда меня _не касался_. Как и я не касался тебя. Я даже не могу поцеловать тебя, так как ум-умрешь из-за остатка кислорода в моем дыхании. Просто… я… - он осекся, позволив слезам скатиться по щекам.

Эрик только и мог, что касаться Чарльза в этом океане розового, фиолетового, белого и желтого. На лице его читалась потерянность и озабоченность.

\- Я просто… Я хочу… Я люблю тебя, - беспомощно прошептал Чарльз. – Я люблю тебя.

Эрик заключил Чарльза в объятия, жест, которому Чарльз научил его.

Это заставило его улыбнуться, и Чарльз вновь поднял глаза.

\- Я люблю тебя, - произнес он еще раз.

Эрик внимательно смотрел на него, следил за его губами. А потом глаза Чарльза внезапно распахнулись от удивления, когда Эрик скопировал его движения и повторил его слова:

Я люблю тебя.

И по мягкому выражению лица Эрика Чарльз понял, что тот понимает смысл этих слов.

\- Я люблю тебя, - отчаянно повторил Чарльз.

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил Эрик в ответ.


End file.
